SCP-348 SCP OC Entry
by KiubbiKat
Summary: idk, this was for like, a project in language arts, once again. once again, the scp is based off of edgar allen poe, its very good, got an A for it, from a difficult teacher.


**_Item #_**_: SCP-348_

**_Object Class_**_: Euclid_

**_Special Containment Procedures_**_: Keep in a containment box with the furniture of the subject's choice; Subject is allowed to have a small book shelf of all poems and stories written by 'Edgar Allan Poe'. Subject is allowed to have two (2) beings of its choosing, which, at this time, is a fairly large raven with blood red eyes and a, also fairly large, long-haired black cat; with its right eye missing, a burn mark upon its breast which bleached the hair white, and a blood red eye just like the raven. Do NOT, under any circumstances, touch the books that seem to have blood stains on them. If these books are touched, have the person or persons be kept in a cleansing container until further notice, then brought to a status of Level-D. Subject is not allowed access to the outside world, for fear it will hear bells. Bells of any kind are not allowed within a 50 mile radius unless when used as an experiment. All levels are able to visit, including certain SCPs of its choosing._

**_Description_**_: SCP-348 appears to be a thin British Female aged of 20 years. Long black hair, midnight black eyes, and is about five (5) feet and eight (8) inches tall. Subject seems to be a reincarnation of Edgar Allan Poe and his stories. Most often wears unremarkable clothing and, on certain occasions that it sees fit, a royal blue, long-tailed coat. Subject has identified herself by the name "Annabel Lee, Helen Poe" claiming that she is the daughter of Edgar Allan Poe. She spends most of her time wandering the halls of Site __, writing what she calls, poems and stories which seem to be random writing (but claims that they explain weather or a time of day; things that have no real importance, since they cannot affect her) or in the recreation room, making conversation with the staff. _

_SCP-348 was found by a landscaper, sitting on the gravestone of Edgar Allan Poe two days after his burial, when questioned on why she was there, she answered "waiting for a certain raven to show up", she was subsequently brought to the Facility after much argument. Staff interacting with SCP-348 has often reported her as "quiet" and "polite" to the majority of the staff, although some of the staff has reported that an "evil" or "dark" aura hangs around her, this aura is thought to make a faint gong of iron bells; although this noise has yet to be recorded. This aura has been found to go from a pale purple haze to a midnight black. When testing was done on this aura, [DATA REDACTED] will not be done until further notice. When questioned about her existence prior to capture by SCP, she claims to remember being poor all of her life, living with her "father" when she met him in Baltimore before he died, when questioned further; she continued to repeat "nevermore" on each question about what had happened to the people she talked to or interacted which, including the landscaper, which was found missing a week after her capture and a day before questioning. When questioned about family or friends she answered "I can't really answer that, I can't remember their names, but I've been to Italy to see my friends Fortunato and Montressor (pauses for a small time) but those are a few the only names I remember, besides mine and my father's". SCP-991 has been tested on her several times, with only three times being successful with bribes of books and "pets" and, if SCP-991 could go through the Subject's aura without being stopped; she would comment with the remark "I hate needles, I don't want to do this unless I get something in return" and afterwards commenting "this needle must be nevermore" before slapping SCP-991 away and turning her back to it, adding "I want my gift for doing it (the test) now". Further questioning and tests must be withheld until further notice. _

_(IMPORTANT NOTICE) On __-__-__subject escaped containment with her two pets and all stories and poems on the bookshelf held in the room, how it was done has not been found on the security tapes by this time, tracking has ensued and has been met with __fatalities and no success after __attempts. This had been the first successful containment breach in the SCP facility where the subject has not been re-contained afterwards. After the containment breach of SCP-348, its room was checked of everything in it. Found amongst a pile of paper was a letter (below) that it had written before its escape._

I am mad! Oh yes, very, very dreadfully mad. I know I am, why else would I be here? I've told Them the exact truth, every little detail I was willing to share with Them…"who are They?" you may ask, why- They are the guards who stand motionless in the halls, They are the ones who come into my containment cell to feed me and mess with me and my brain, They are the ones who say I'm inhuman-I'm something that shouldn't be around the normal people!...why am I here anyway? I've never hurt anyone, I've never tried to escape after all the poking and all the prodding and-and…that…NEEDLE! That needle that drained my blood and put in something black and strange…. I don't know why They do that, They say its "for the good of you and science!" but no, I know why I'm here, why I see so many scary mutations and freaks here. Why I'm locked away in a strange place in who-knows-where?! The others-the other SCPs, some of them can speak- and I've talked to them before, they know how I feel, their just like me. And I know about 087, oh that-that FREAK! With his pale white face and gruesome arms,-the fake child that cries and begs in his stairwell-that's the noise that leads you further down into that bottomless pit-that's what causes you to meet your death!.… oh yes….I know much about him and his stairwell, and about all the others and the ones who can't speak, and the objects that can do scary things- yes I know all about them all…all I want now is to get away, be let outside so I can clear my head and I don't go even madder in here, why….why am I here!? I don't deserve to be here! I need to get back into the open world so I can get my revenge of that-that devil that ruined my father's reputation! And since father is dead there's nothing he can do to stop the lies….I have to be back in the open world around my father's poems like before I was brought to these-these….GALLOWS! I used to be able to go outside-yes! Outside, able to walk and lay in the soft comforting grass or under a large shady tree, but no, now I'm on the inside, always, always inside…locked inside with Them, those who poke and prod me until I have to force Them to stop…..this is like one of my father's poems, but it's actually happening to me and not some other unfortunate soul….I will not allow myself to be in a place like this! This isn't one of my father's poems so I will write my own path! But…..I don't have the notebook with me, that must be why this isn't going the way it should….maybe I could get one of my pets to retrieve it-yes, that's what I'll do, and then as a reward; they can kill whoever they chose, it will only clear my path so I can get out faster….There's only one thing I can do now, They must be punished, punished with no impunity so They know not to mess with me….ever. I guess there's only one thing to do, one of the reasons this is being written so quickly, I'll have to sneak out when SCP-083 releases SCP-076….it will be easy, and my pets will be able to escape on their own, they got in here without much problem…. Oh little piece of paper They allowed me to have, I know you didn't wish to be used in this way, as a plan to escape this prison made of materials that are too alien for this world. Once I get my notebook then I can write a poem about getting out, yes, just like my father did in the past, why ALL of his poems are true…..I feel the aura getting thicker…much, much thicker with the promise of blood being spilled….this will be so much fun!...Pluto has left already, now I need to talk to SCP-083….ah, looking back on what I've written; I've gone from a helpless victim to a maniac who deserves to be locked up in a place like this….oh well, revenge is prominent so I'll be on my way, see you later Mr. slip of paper.

I'm back, They wanted me to go eat, I was putting some false ideas in the staff's heads when I was doing so, it's quite fun doing that…. It makes them think I'm harmless, well…until they touch my aura that is, just thinking about what happens to people when they come in contact with my aura fills my heart with the promise of pain and misery…and the aura grows thicker with these thoughts too. All I need now is to start writing, then I can finally escape here-escape Their wrenched grasp! And then I can get rid of the bells….oh those bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bel- what was that? The clang I heard down the hall, it was a clanging of pots and pans or-….they were bells….a SCP made of bells…..how disgusting, I bet it has no heart, no soul…oh, this is perfect, I'll be able to get away while its being transferred…bye little slip of paper, see you in the outside world!


End file.
